We can't always get what we want
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Hello! This is my take on what happens after the last Oval Office scene of 2x22 if olitz had a child involved. All they have done has led to this moment. Olivia wants to fix the mess her life has become but she also knows all roads lead to Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

**We can't always get what we want. **

**Hello! This is my take on the last Oval Office if olitz had a child involved. **

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own scandal**

**chapter 1:**

For the sake of the child, Charlie was sneaked in into the Oval Office with Liv after hours.

"Liv?" Fitz heard the door click and he quickly looked up. "What?"

"Don't worry, Cyrus and Tom sneaked us in"

"Us?" Fitz then realized she was holding a bundle in her arms. "Olivia"

"I have to keep him safe" Olivia whispered walking closer to Fitz. "Someone..."

"Yeah Cyrus told me" Fitz told her seriously. "He also told me about. You and jake"

"Fitz" she felt her chest hurt. She had some revelation of herself. "I know about verna"

"I'm not going to deny that I did it" Fitz admitted. "But please Liv"

"Have you even thought about what this means for him?"

"Every second, of every day since it happened, I don't deserve him and I know that but I can't live without either of you"

"Life is not a romance novel" Olivia sighed. "And this has gotten out of control. Her baby fussed a bit in the blanket. "We're risking everything, including him"

"Liv, what are you saying?"

"I can't risk him being hurt, until I figure out what is going on"

"You are not suggesting..." She nodded.

"I know what we said, that we'd plan it all, but how in the world were we going to hide Charlie? He keeps growing and he looks more like you, he is you Fitz"

"That's why we said we'd get Mellie on board"

"Not good enough! He might not be old to understand what's happening but we are, and this isn't real. We can't be together,we can't play house in the dark, I don't want my son to get to know you and then have to loose you"

"You are not..." Fitz walked closer to them. "Livie"

"Do you want to hold him?" Fitz backed away.

"I..." He reached out for the baby. "He's grown."

"You just saw him yesterday" she smiled.

"Still." He smirked when Charlie curled up to his chest. "Is this is first time..." Olivia smiled. She had to take extra precautions to keep her son safe so he barely went out, except for OPA. "He's so amazing"

"Yeah he is" Liv agreed as she watched Fitz mesmerized by her son's mere presence. "I need you you to know this isn't easy for me."

"I know"

**okay, yeah so this follows the eps a bit but with a variable called Charlie. He was conceived during closetgage. Hope you don't hate it or think its too weird. **

**Next Olivia meets up with someone from her past as a media bomb explodes**


	2. Chapter 2

**We can't always get what we want. **

**Hello! This is my take on the last Oval Office if olitz had a child involved. **

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: so in order for this to work Charlie would have been conceived during a deleted scene of "Nobody likes babies" and not closetgate as I had previously stated. Anyways thanks for reading!  
**

**I don't own Scandal **

** Chapter 2:**

Sacrifices. Olivia Pope knew the meaning of that word all that well. She also knew what her plan had meant. She had to consider all the variables, including her baby boy who slept soundly in her arms. His soft snores were the only thing heard in the office. Olivia had stayed up late again. She preferred it that way, that way the gladiators wouldn't hear her cry over the sacrifices she had made to give Fitz back his place in history.

"What do you think he's doing right now baby?" Her eyes drifted to the baby's curls. People had to be dumb not to notice her son's resemblance with Fitz. They knew that all too well. She knew that all to well. But a year ago when she had found out about the baby she couldn't bring herself to do anything. This was her chance to have something of Fitz even if she loathed her.

Then she had payed the price. Her baby was the spitting image of the man that hated her. His eyes sparkled the same way his did. His light tanned skin was so smooth and he smelled like powder.

As she made her way home. She phoned Huck to tell him where she was finally out of the office. In the elevator Liv couldn't believe Charlie had not woken up. He was a heavy sleeper for sure. She had seen that first hand a few days back when Fitz had spent the night there.

* * *

_That was the night when she felt the strongest she had ever felt. She felt complete because he had chosen her. He had earned her. This made Olivia smile. She remembered right after that shower they had taken, Charlie had made his first call for attention of the night and Fitz had told her he would get him. She smiled sealing it with a kiss. Olivia watched as Fitz wrapped a towel around his waist and went to check on the baby. _

_"He's probably just hungry!" Liv said before collapsing on the bed. Fitz came back to the room a moment later. Olivia had to catch her breath because he looked too damn good holding their baby. Plus he was practically naked. "Here" he said siting on the bed carefully. Olivia felt a bit ashamed. "What? He's still breast fed isn't he?" She blushed. _

_"Yeah..." She took the baby from him. "It's just..." _

_"Feeling shy Liv?" He teased sweetly placing a loose hair behind her ear. "You do know that that's nothing I haven't seen before?" He smirked. _

_"Shut up!" She hissed hitting his arm. _

_She didn't know what it was but, there was something incredibly fascinating about the way he would watch her feed Charlie, as she did he traced small circles along her arm and back with his fingers. "Fitz?" He looked up at her. _

_"Look at you..you are beautiful Livvie" she blushed. _

_Once Charlie was done they laid in bed together with the baby between them. _

_"I was afraid, you know.. About the whole thing when I found out. I almost.." _

_"Liv..." _

_"A lot of things had happened and I.. You hated me and I was all alone." _

_"Olivia" he spoke softly. "Don't do this please. Today is a day to celebrate that we are together. We love each other and that's the only thing that matters" _

_And so she hadn't said anything. _

* * *

Now she had walked away from him once more. To keep him safe. To keep Fitz and their baby safe. As she turned the key of her apartment she balanced her baby and purse. The place was dark. But Liv suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. She wasn't alone.

"Hello Olivia" she froze. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Dad?" She turned on the light. Rowan stood there with a cryptic smile on. "What..?"

"Why must you insist on working so late? Think of your son, I mean he is young now and he doesn't know but..."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked dryly tightening her grip on Charlie's small body.

"Can't a father visit his daughter?"

"What do you want?" She stepped closer but cautious.

"You and that boy's father. It's wrong Olivia, I never thought you were capable to sell yourself like a piece of meat for him to.."

"What do you want?!" Olivia roared. Charlie started sobbing.

"I want you to get out!" She hissed. "You can't just come to my home and insult me!"

"I didn't do such thing" Rowan said calmly. "I'm here as a courtesy because you are my daughter. End things or it will get ugly"

And with that he bowed down and walked out. Olivia couldn't listen to Charlie's desperate cries. She only heard her heart racing.

"Shh..." Olivia rocked the baby slowly holding him close to her chest.

There had been few times in her life that Olivia had been scared. One was when she almost lost Fitz to 3 bullets to the head. The other one had been the day of Verna's funeral when the love of her life had walked out of her life.

The day she found out she was pregnant and the day her child had been born were close in a tie.

Now. It this precise moment. When she didn't know what to do.

I guess Cy was right. All roads led to Fitz. And they were very dangerous ones to cross.

Her mind wasn't working right now. It was her heart. She didn't want to call Huck because he was...well Huck. And he would go on against Rowan and he would loose. She couldn't afford Huck having another fail. He was already too fragile.

There was someone else Olivia trusted completely.

"Tom...It's Olivia Pope. I'm sorry for this... At this hour but I need your help."

* * *

**Okay guys! So sorry for the late update! I'm at finals at school and they are driving me crazy! Thanks for reading! **

**Next one will be some fluff between gladiators and baby Charlie. Plus some olitz on top **


	3. Chapter 3

**We can't always get what we want. **

**Hello! This is my take on the last Oval Office scene if olitz had a child involved. **

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: so in order for this to work Charlie would have been conceived during a deleted scene of "Nobody likes babies" and not closetgate as I had previously stated. Anyways thanks for reading!  
**

**I don't own Scandal **

** Chapter 3:**

OPA. That had been her safest bet. When she called Tom he seemed utterly confused. "Miss Pope... I should tell the president about this..."

"No" She sat on the couch but Tom wouldn't allow himself to sit. "I need to deal with this without Fitz knowing, at least until I can figure out what I want. Promise me you won't say anything" Tom hesitated.

"Okay" He helped her pack her son and he drove her to OPA. He said he would stay with her and he did. Tom had always been the one rooting for her and Fitz, she knew that Tom not only had respect for Fitz but also a great deal of love. "Miss Pope?" He found her in her office where she had installed a playpen for Charlie to be in when she was working. He slept soundly inside of it.

"Thank you for doing this for me" She looked up and smiled sligtly. "I know it goes beyond your job's description" Tom walked closer to her, eyeing her son for a moment.

"When it comes to you or that child Miss Pope, I've never taken my job more seriously."

* * *

About an hour after she had left her home she had called her gladiators. "I'm sorry I called you at this hour."

"Liv, we are here for you" Harrison said and then had a silent exchange of words with her as he eyed Tom cuddling Charlie in the other room. "But why exactly are we here for?"

"There is actually a handful of people who know the truth about Charlie" Olivia spoke. Her eyes traveling to each member of the team. "Most of them are in this room"

"Something happened?" Huck spoke for the first time. "What happened Liv?"

"Someone else knows" Abby put in. "Someone who shouldn't"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I need you to trust me when I tell you I had no idea this would get so out of control. I owe everyone an apology"

"Tell us what we have to do" Quinn said determined.

"For now, I need someone other than Tom to stay. Abby?"

"Sure thing" She smiled. "I'll just get comfy on my office's couch"

"As for the rest of you" Olivia spoke. "I need to come up with a plan so, please grant me some time, I'll see you here tomorrow"

That's all they needed.

* * *

She could not bring herself to make that call. It was almost midnight when she had Tom call him. Tell him to come. She knew it was a risk. They had made an agreement but she couldn't not see him. She needed to feel safe.

"Hi" His baritone voice had been the most soothing sound she'd ever heard. Abby almost fell backwards when she realized Fitz had come over. Tom went over to his superior and whispered something in his ear.

"I'll be right outside" He told them both and dismissed himself by closing the main door.

"Liv?" He asked softly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

We're both fine" Olivia said looking back at Abby. "I just needed..."

"Tom told me, that you almost got attacked." He swallowed hard. Yes, she had not told Tom the whole truth. They didn't need to know. She wasn't going to tell Fitz that her father was the one behind of the lies and hurt that had ever come into their relationship. Amanda Tanner, Olivia suspected, Jake.

"Yeah but he was a lifesaver" Oliva said. "Come on" She offered him her hand and he took it. Abby's eyes widened.

"I'll just go..." she said quietly, handing the baby to Olivia.

"One of your gladiators?" Fitz asked with a soft smile.

"She's also my best friend" Olivia said. She let him go to the couch as she closed the door. "Here" She handed him her son. Even though Charlie was shy of six moths he seemed a very alert baby.

"Hey baby boy" Fitz placed him on his lap. "You smell nice" Fitz pulled him closer and the baby giggled grabbing his face with his small hands. Olivia just stared at them. "Aren't you as cute as your mommy?"

"Oh no" Olivia smirked. "He doesn't that from me"

"Of course he is" Fitz kissed the baby's tummy. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Are you going to do what I told you?" Olivia asked playing the same deck of cards. "You have to win that second term"

"Liv.." He groaned throwing his head back on the couch.

"You made a promise. To me. To our son and to yourself. I need you to keep your word" She leaned closer so she could cup a side of his face. "We made a promise"

"I know" He tried to kiss her but she pulled back. "What happened?"

"Someone from my past. I just know that there are a lot of lives here at risk." Fitz's eyes widened in fear. "I need to lay low for a while. Let this scandal blow over"

"And that's going to happen if I play house with Mellie again?" Olivia nodded and she could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "We can't have any contact.."

"For how long?" He asked quickly.

"For as long as it's necessary. " She said gravely. Tom came into the office just as Liv was about to open her mouth. "Sir, it's Mr. Beene" Fitz's eyes searched for Olivia's.

"Good" Cyrus said. "I knew you were somewhat with Tom, are you sitting down sir?"

"Cy" Fitz spoke. He could feel the rage in Cy's breathing. "What's going on? Do you know what time it is?"

"I do sir, And I also know if my sense doesn't fail me that you are with Olivia. " It was an accusation. "But I guess in a way it's good that she hears it now."

"What Cyrus?!" Fitz tensed a bit too much and Charlie was sensing it.

"Her name has been leaked sir" Cyrus breathed out. "All it's done."

* * *

**Okay so this had to be done in two chapters! One is here and the next one is the morning after. Will we see some Charlie and Huck bonding time? Maybe Quinn? Will Olitz get to say goodbye? And where do you think Liv is going?**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! **

**See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**We can't always get what we want.**

**Hello! This is my take on the last Oval Office scene if olitz had a child involved.**

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: so in order for this to work Charlie would have been conceived during a deleted scene of "Nobody likes babies" and not closetgate as I had previously stated. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**I just want to thank everyone for their support!**

**I don't own Scandal**

**Chapter 4:**

Liv had woken up by the sound of clinking, She didn't want to open her eyes. All of what had happened the last couple days were giving her headache. "Oh good you are up!" Abby came in to her office with two cups of coffee. "I know what you are going to say, but.. you need the coffee. Harrson already went to buy formula."

"Where's..." Olivia closed her eyes again enjoying the smell of fresh made coffee. Abby pointed to the window. Liv could see Charnlie having all the attention, specially from Huck and Quinn.

"So what's the plan?"

"I.." Olivia had talked it over with Fitz and Tom, but it had all become blurry when Cy told them her name had been leaked. "Is it all over the news?"

Abby didn't answer right away. "Yes. The White House hasn't said anything just yet. Is this part of the plan?"

If it was, Olivia didn't know anything, right after the ordeal, Fitz had to leave. He had been forced to by Cyrus who was on the verge of having another heart attack.

"What am I going to do Abby?" Her voice broke. Olivia was lost right now. Her father breathing on her neck, her baby daddy on the other. Urgh it sounded so cheap.

"Hey Liv?" Huck opened the door slightly. "I hope you don't mind that I fed him?"

"Of course not. Thank you Huck" he shrugged slightly.

"So?" Abby said. "Here is what you are going to do now.. You need to shower and eat and give that baby of yours some attention. I don't think that Huck and baby Huck are your safe bet as certified baby sitters" Olivia snorted.

"Are you offering?" Abby shudered.

"Liv, I love you and yes I do love that baby but trust me I'm not your guy in that department" Abby smiled slightly. "'Now lets get moving"

* * *

"Tom" Fitz was sitting on his desk. His head was a mess.

"Yes sir?" Tom was looking straight into his eyes.

"Olivia has to go away" it wasn't a question. "I need to let her go, to protect her"

"I don't know what to tell you sir"

"You do Tom, come on, right now you are the only ally I have" Tom sighed. Fitz had never heard him sigh like that.

"Sir, may I be bold?" Fitz nodded. "I understand your love for miss pope, I do. She's an amazing woman, one of the smartest humans I know" Fitz looked up at him expectantly. "And I understand what this means to you. To your family and the First Lady"

"Then what should I do?"

* * *

Cyrus had been there earlier. His whole mind game with Olivia and Fitz hadn't worked. But maybe having Olivia named as the woman behind the claims was what it needed to be done to force Fitz to grow up. Now there was the matter of the baby. Cy did really love Olivia and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. Her son was another story. It would be sooner than later before people started to put the pieces together. Build a timeline to Charlie's birth and those eyes. Yes it was only a matter of time.

"Where's Olivia?" Cyrus walked into OPA. Harrison gave him a daring look.

"She's isn't here" Abby said next to Harrison.

"She went to shower" Harrison said. "I don't Suppose you are here to tell us what the White House's plan is" Cy looked at the man. He then noticed Charlie sleeping soundly at his play pen near by.

"Olivia taught you well" Cyrus said collapsing on a chair near by."the thing is my dear boy, I was the one who taught her"

"Do you have a plan?"

"There's not much to do. I don't think Fitz's reelection is possible anymore."

"And still you are going to try and win" Abby said bitterly. "But Olivia needs to go"

"If not for her sake. For her child's" Cy said. "We need to come up with a plan"

"We?" Harrison said in disbelief.

"I understand we are practically strangers mr wright" Cy took a deep breath "but we do share a common goal"

"Olivia"

* * *

"What's the plan?" Huck asked as they stuffed everything away.

"Going back to the office for now." She said.

"And then what?" Quinn shuddered."the press will be down there."

"Then we come out the same way we did" Olivia spoke. She had been sneaked in by Huck. But Quinn was sure they couldn't just walk out and about carrying bags and all. Then they heard a knock. Huck instructed the girls to hide as he listened closely. The door opened slightly and Huck jumped on the man but he was faster. Tom.

"Tom?" Olivia had peeked in. "What..."

"I've come to get you out" Tom said standing up.

"I'm sorry but we are kind of already doing that" Quinn said. Huck examined him closely.

"Mr. Beene called me miss Pope. And well the president. He left you under my care"

They had made it out trough the underground parking lot. Olivia had called Harrison to check on Charlie.

"Cyrus is at OPA?" Olivia asked Tom. He seemed utterly surprised.

When they got there Huck and Tom took everything out.

"Liv?" Harrison asked.

"Cy?"

"I see Fitz sent backup. Good. You are going to need it. "

* * *

**Okay so everyone has a different plan going on except for liv who seems to be way over her head or something.**

**Next you'll see where Liv is going. Any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We can't always get what we want.**

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: so in order for this to work Charlie would have been conceived during a deleted scene of "Nobody likes babies" and not closetgate as I had previously stated. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**I just want to thank everyone for their support!**

**I don't own Scandal**

**Chapter 5: **

Olivia and Cyrus were up for a staring competition. The rest of the people were quiet. They were afraid to breathe. "Liv. You know Iove you, I even love Fitz as much as I love you" Cyrus's words might mean nothing as he once again tried to break them up. To keep Charlie from having a father. "And it's because I love you both that I don't care if you despise me, but you and Fitz are done. History."

"Rowan came to see me" Olivia doesn't care anymore. She doesn't care about what people might or not know about her. She only worries about Huck. He doesn't know it was Rowan, her father who kept him in a whole and pulled him away from his family. But Cyrus knows the truth. He's the only one.

They begin this competition again. "Everyone, we need the room" she is looking at them again. She and Harrison seem to have an understanding. Tom seemed hesitant at first. He made a promise. He knows the price of what Olivia was asking for. He knew it.

"Are you sure?" Huck was uneasy. This was the same man who seemed to have a thight leash on Charlie. The killer of course. Liv had often joked with Huck about the meaning of her sons name. But then again, the truth behind her child's name was more significant than some name. She believed it. Charlie wasn't that mans real name and she comforted the feeling on knowing that her favorite author, Fitz's favorite one was the link for her child's name. Charles Dickens. A man whose stories they could oddly relate to, not a drop of political background and at the same, so much.

Quinn moved in to take the baby. She was unsure about Cyrus too.

"Leave the baby" Cyrus said calmly. They all left. Abby kept sending quizzical glances to her friend.

"Stephen Finch" Cyrus began. "You've known him you're whole life. He and I had a nice little chat a few hours ago"

"Cyrus, where are you going with this?" She was afraid to ask.

"I do hope you like Boston"

"Cyrus..."

"He said he'd help you settle in. He will rent the apartment upstairs from his to keep a close eye on you."

"Cyrus this is crazy" she is feeling trapped. She has her dear old dad breathing on her neck. Cyrus on the other.

"I would move you outside the country, but that's a bit more tricky." Cyrus knew this was a lie. If she stayed in national soil, he might protect her, although he is not sure if he can ever protect someone from Rowan, still he's paying up his end of the deal. To keep Olivia and Fitz apart.

That's all both parties wanted? wasn't it?

* * *

Olivia's hand was shaking as she tried to find a way to call Stephen and somehow apologize for being dragged into her father's sick game of chess.

"Liv?" Abby held Charlie, who somehow knew something was off. He was looking at her with those eyes and she felt sick. She saw him in her son, even at such a young age. "You haven't even held him today"

She didn't think about doing so. She was afraid to squeeze to hard, holding on to her son.

"Stephen didn't even think twice about agreeing on the plan" Olivia sighed as Abby sat next to her.

"Why would he?" Abby said.

"Because things were finally working for him" she is about to crack. "He and Georgia are happy"

"And he's happy he is there for you when you need him the most"

"I can't do this" Olivia stood up. Quinn, Harrison and Huck are on the other side of the door. Tom was distant.

"This is a good thing Olivia" Harrison knelt next to her now. "It's the best option as to keep you close to us. To keep Charlie close to people he knows"

"So he doesn't end up like I did?" She said bitterly. Harrison looked at Abby. "I need to see Fitz"

"Olivia" there's a warning tone. She doesn't give a crap about that. If she's going to leave all she is behind, she needs closure. Cy and her screw up father owe her that.

"I'll make it happen miss pope" Tom's voice. Olivia's Guardian angel.

"Thank you Tom"

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi" they were alone in her office. She couldn't go back to her apartment. Still Tom had given her something. "Cyrus called me"

"So he told you..." Olivia was startled. Cy wasn't pushing him away.

They were given closure.

"You're going to love Boston Liv" they were siting on the couch. Not touching each other or else, they wouldn't stop. "They have great schools, I would put all my money on our kid going to Harvard" her kid is in his fathers arms. He's staring at him with those matching eyes. His small body stretched across Fitz chest. Matching heartbeats.

"Ah right, Boston boy" Liv hasn't lost control. She can't afford to.

"He'll do fine " Fitz told her. "He's got my looks and your brain for sure."

"For sure" Charlie began crying.

"Well look at that" Fitz pressed him closer and shushed him. "I've got just the thing" he reached for his pocket. "I'm sure Teddy won't miss this, he has one just like it" its a stuffed monkey.

"Fitz" Olivia isn't sure why she is calling his name. Maybe she's afraid of forgetting how it feels as it comes out of her lips. Her baby is otherwise engaged in a banter with his father. Fitz is lifting him up. Somehow doing baby talk and she feels in the verge of tears. "Just something to remember me by"a

The baby is down for the night. Sound asleep in Fitz arms. He's afraid to let go. "I." He's kissing his baby's forehead. "Love you" His lips linger against his soft skin. "So much" his voice is broken. "Forever my sweet boy"

This is the last time. He promises he's going to fix it all. In the future when they meet again. He's Going to get his children and give Mellie a head start so she's well on her way drowning on her thirst for power.

No time to think. He's kissing her. His lips are hungrily, frantically searching for hers. This is a kiss full of love, passion and a promise. A promise. He made, to her, to their son.

Before they know it, all clothes are unaccounted for. This is the last one. And it has to live forever in heir minds, in their bodies, he has to have some kind of trademark to never forget she is the one claiming him. He claimed her as the woman who forever had stolen his soul.

He has to leave. He has to go back to whatever charade his life has become to be.

No sleep. As she hangs on to one of his shirts. One he seemed to be just wearing, she smells it as if she might die. They lay there. Their child in the middle. He wears a golden bracelet on his left hand. Fitz is playing with it.

"He's going to know how much you love him" Olivia said.

"I think he knows" she leaned in to kiss him.

"Still, I need him to know"

"Okay" he's staring at her. "Liv?"

"Thank you." He glanced confused. "Because even when the world is falling all around us, he's the one thing...he's my baby...our baby "

"I love you"

"I love you too"

There was nothing left to say.

* * *

"She should be landing in Boston soon sir" Tom said. Fitz had been staring at the window.

"Tom..."

"I'll take care of it Mr. President"

* * *

**Oh man this was so heartbreaking to write! Next we'll see Cyrus and the team saying goodbye to Liv and Yay! Stephen!**

**Thank you so much for reading and all the great comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**We can't always get what we want.**

**Okay I realize this is crazy and maybe I am but I just couldn't get this off my head. I'm still using Charlie as Liv and Fitz's son from my other stories but this is a completely independent one. I do hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: so in order for this to work Charlie would have been conceived during a deleted scene of "Nobody likes babies" and not closetgate as I had previously stated. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Before we go any further with this I just want to thank everyone for their support! And clarify that the reason why Fitz and Liv didn't do anything further is because of their son, Fitz is afraid of whatever might happen to the love of his life and his baby boy if this gets out. Of course it will now that Livs name is out there. As for Olivia, he isn't afraid of many things except losing her son to whatever her father intended to do. Hope this clears why she ran. **

**I don't own Scandal or season 3 wouldn't be released until October 3rd. Sick joke that's what that is! **

**Chapter 6: **

Charlie had been a very good baby. He had not cried for most of the flight much to Liv's relief. She glanced to her sides to see both Huck and Quinn focused on whatever they were doing. Abby had fallen asleep. Liv sighed. Harrison had decided to stay behind and hold the front of the OPA office since he was now, made partner. This was a big adjustment for everyone. Specially her, she couldn't imagine her life if she wasn't a Fixer. She wasn't just going to settle down and make jam. Not without Fitz anyway.

"Liv?" Huck snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure" she admitted holding on to her baby. "I don't know how.."

"You'll do fine" Huck gave her a reassuring nod. She tried to believe him. She had to.

* * *

Stephen was there to pick them up from the airport. He was utterly surprised when he spotted his old friends.

"You are crazy you know that?" Olivia told him sternly as she broke a hug.

"Who says I was ever sane?" He winked at her. "Now let me look at my godson" he took the baby from her. "Well if he was ugly looking we'd have the job cut out." He joked.

They all said their proper hellos and moved on to Stephens van. A van, instead of a sports car, Olivia figured this was Georgia's.

"How was the flight then?"

"Fine" Abby peaked from the back seat, squeezed between the Other two. "Where's Georgia?"

"At school" Stephen said. "She'll be back At the house in an hour or two. " the rest of the way was quiet. Olivia wanted to call Fitz, tell him they were okay, just hear his voice. As if she was praying, her phone buzzed.

"Miss Pope" Tom's voice echoed. "I assume you just landed? How was your flight?"

"Hi Tom" Olivia smiled. She was sure Fitz was somewhere near. "It was fine thank you, I'm with Stephen now"

"Good, I'm glad, I shall pass that along" Tom smiled on the phone. "I'll call you back once you've settled"

Olivia sighed. She was hoping to hear Fitz's voice. "Okay, thank you Tom"

"Good Evening miss pope"

"Everything okay?" Stephen asked turning to her. She didn't speak. She just listened to Charlie's heartbeat.

Not even Abby could make up a sassy comment.

"The apartment has just been remodeled so you should... Probably have Huck check it out. Baby proof it" Stephen said.

"That's not what I do" Huck said softly. Olivia smiled.

"It's okay Huck, we'll deal with it as we go along okay?" Huck nodded.

"Georgia and I have a surprise for you" Stephen said as he opened the door. On the kitchen counter there was a bottle of a wine " one from my own collection" her friend knew her so well. "There's something else..."

"Stephen..." Liv warned. "You've already done enough" he turned to Abby and Quinn and winked.

"Still." He handed the baby to Huck. "Follow me,"

"Where?" He covered her eyes. "This way" he led her in the dark. She could listen the others footsteps behind her.

"I knew you'd never forgive me if I so much as touched your bedroom so..." She stoped cold. Her sons nursery was already put up and it was beautiful. The walls were olive and blue. A crib, changer, a bookshelf, toys. Olivia felt like crying. How had he done all of this? It all had happened so fast "how.."

"Well I used to work with you" Stephen smiled widely. "I was sure I could handle a nursery, and I had some help" Olivia turned around to face her friends. Quinn was smiling widely as Abby and Huck remained stil.

Maybe, just maybe she could make all of this work.

* * *

"Sir?" Tom entered the Oval Office slowly. Fitz's chair was facing the window. "Everything went according to plan". He informed her. "Mr finch said she was speechless, which is a lot" Fitz was smiling, his smile was grim, somewhat tired, And sad.

"Good, thank you" Tom nodded. "Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sir?" He remained still.

"You Think this could work?"

"If there is someone able to control a situation like this, it's Miss Pope and her team, they'd do anything for her" Tom heard a deep sigh. "Sir? May I be bold?" Fitz frowned but nodded. "And I know you would too"

* * *

"Olivia!" Georgia hugged her tightly, "I can't believe he didn't wait for me to show you the nursery! Did you like it?"

"It couldn't be more perfect, I don't know how I could ever thank you"

"Well You could let me do some practice with Charlie, since Stephen and I are thinking about having a child soon" Olivia almost chocked. Abby did. Quinn and Huck just seemed weirded out.

"Really?" Abby asked. "Wow I.."

"Yes, is it so hard to believe I could become a parent?"

"Of course..."

"Then shush" he said quickly.

"Oh honey, let her be!" Georgia inquired. "I'm a bit surprised myself"

Olivia was almost asleep when her phone buzzed again. Toms number. It was well passed midnight. She signed.

"Tom...is everything okay?"

"Hi" a deep voice said on the other line.

She took a deep breath. "Hi"

**Cliffhanger! Snap! Sorry Guys! I'm mean... So next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Are you excited for olitz phone call? **

**Thanks again for reading and everything else! You guys rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**We can't always get what we want.**

**Happy Tony Tuesday lovely people! I hope everyone is doing great! I do realize this chapter may not make everyone happy, but well that's the point of the story in some twisted, therapeutic kind of way. **

**I don't own Scandal or season 3 wouldn't be released until October 3rd. Sick joke that's what that is!**

**Chapter 7:**

Olivia was almost asleep when her phone buzzed again. Toms number. It was well passed midnight. She signed.

"Tom...is everything okay?"

"Hi" a deep voice said on the other line.

She took a deep breath. "Hi"

There was silence for a moment. "How are you?" He asked."was the flight okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie was a trooper" Liv said smiling. She instantly glanced over to her sons crib. "I think he likes planes"

"Just like his daddy" Fitz smiled on the phone.

"Fitz" she hesitated. "I don't know where we go from here"

"I don't know.." He agreed. "Reelection Sounds pretty crappy right now, I just wish I was there with you"

"You promised" she said dryly. She heard him sigh. "We have to do this, it's the next stage of the plan."

"A plan that involves Mellie" Fitz said in disgust. "I'm planing to bring the kids back from boarding school this time around. At least they'll keep me sane"

"That sounds like a plan" she said reassuringly.

"It is hardly one" he said frustrated. "But it's something" they both suddenly heard Charlie crying.

"I have to go" Liv said sadly."I don't know when we'll be able to talk again"

"I'll try and call you as often as I can"

"Fitz... I don't know" she was crazy for cutting him off, but if there's one person Liv was afraid of, was her dad.

"You don't want me to call?" He was utterly surprised.

"I just have a lot of things to work out first, Charlie is my number one priority" it was true. And right now he was crying his eyes out.

"Liv, please" he sounded like a wounded animal. "Don't just.."

"I have to go Fitz, I..." She wanted to put the phone down, but not hearing his voice, for lord knows how long, might be too much. "I love you"

"I love you" he said without hesitation. "So much"

The line went dead.

* * *

"Olivia" Stephen had been standing outside her bedroom door for 20 minutes now. She just sat there. Her back against the bed, cuddling her son close. "Abby and Quinn are leaving now" it was a good thing they were going. Abby and Huck had seen Liv at her lowest but not Quinn and she wasn't ready to show weakness. She couldn't afford to, for Charlie's sake.

"Liv! Open the door right now!" Abby chipped in. She did. Her baby boy snuggled to her chest. Abby gave a knowing look and Quinn just seemed to be sad to leave her. Huck stood behind the girls, Olivia was grateful he was staying behind, to take care of her and Charlie. "Good morning, what about some breakfast?" It was as If someone had flipped a switch. Stephen glanced over at Abby. She mouthed something and then they followed her suit.

The small cafeteria was near the apartment complex and it was quite nice. Georgia had already gone to school.

"It's going to be so weird not have you back home" Quinn told Liv. "I just hope we can manage.."

"You'll do fine" Liv told her. "Huck should be going back in a couple moths and you can always call"

"Right" Quinn hesitated to say anything else. Huck nodded it her direction. It their encounter with billy had told him anything. It was that she was ready to do greater things on her own. And in someway, Quinn was grateful Liv had sort of trusted her more to be on her own.

Now at the airport, Olivia sat with Abby. So far, they had not gotten any attention from any sort of media. If it had been DC.

"So, are you okay?" Abby asked her." I guess you talked to him? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" she smilled "it's nothing I can't handle" Abby gave her a wary look. She hated when Olivia closed her off, she was just like an onion you had to slowly peel off. Abby was the same way, but she still worried about her friend.

* * *

Right after Fitz had handed the phone back to Tom, he felt sick. He knew about the plan, he'd agreed to it, for his sons sake, for the county and for himself, he was way too worried about the camping, without Liv, it would be a disaster. Mellie and Cyrus breathing on his neck

"Sir?" Fitz turned around. "I know Mr. Beene came up with a plan, Miss Pope too, but I have always believed in being extra careful. I could make sure of it" Tom had laid it out to Fitz that he was willing to check on Olivia personally and make sure nothing happened to her. Tom was really going beyond his job to do this, he'd do it on his days off, which meant no suspicions on Mellie or Cyrus's radar. He also pointed out his sister lived there so it gave him an extra. Fitz was never more grateful. He then would investigate who was this person from her past she didn't want him to know about, and to his surprise he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. He was the president of the free world and yes, Rowan might have been powerful, but so was Fitz, and just after jake suddenly disappeared that he started asking questions.

At least he had something to keep his mind off Olivia. Mellie on the other hand, had made sure he didn't forget about the campaign, Teddy or his duty to his Country.

* * *

"Miss Pope?" Tom was at her front door. Dressed as a civilian. Her thoughts quickly got the best of her, but she later recovered, because if something had happened to Fitz she'd not heard it from Tom. Huck was behind her, holding Charlie as Olivia led him in. She had pushed Fitz away once more, but maybe having Tom here meat she was been given a glimpse of Fitz even if she didn't actually looked at him.

**So? What did you think? Seems Liv can't stop messing up huh? Huck is not so happy to see Tom lurking around. **

**Next chapter will have a time jump so I can speed this up a little. Will Fitz be able to find out more about Olivia's past? Or will he put himself in danger? What will Olivia do in Boston? **

**Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you are still enjoying this story! **


	8. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**As many of you might have noticed, I haven't been updating lately: This is because I sort of have a big writting project, I have started to write my first book! It's scary and I'm feeling all sorts of things right now so my stories might not be updated for a while. I respect and I am thankful to all you that have stucked with me no matter the fandom. **

**I will be eternally grateful **

**Ana **


End file.
